Missing
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE Lyrics by Evanescence Dedicated to Kiraracutie Oneshot The night before Roxas’s three last days of life was silent and calming for the blond. But for a certain redhead, it was troubling…


Tke: I wrote this all in one night; so if it has any mistakes, please ignore them.

Roxas: she's not a quick enough typer.

Tke: _**eye twitch**_ shut up, do disclaimer

Roxas: _**glare**_ Tke doesn't own a damn thing, she never will

Tke: _**glare**_

Both: _**start a glaring contest**_

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Missing

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Dedication**: Kiraracutie (I haven't got the other done yet XD)

**Warnings**: Yaoi, sleepy kiss? _**Shrug**_ nothing too bad, maybe a cuss word or two…?

**Couple**: AkuRoku (AxelRoxas)

**Summary**: The night before Roxas's three (I'm talking about the end of the third day) last days of life was silent and calming for the blond. But for a certain redhead, it was troubling…

**Note**: The song _Missing_ is owned by Evanescence, I have no say in it, although it's my favorite Evanescence song X3

X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

_**///// FLASH BACK ///////**_

_He remembered walking down the streets, gazing around the area to see the dark depths and deep trails of the city. It'd been raining, he never did like the rain, it was something he just grew to dislike._

_There was a small whimper from a pile of boxes, his gaze reaching them as he took a step forward._

_There was a silence but he continued his trail until he looked over them._

_Emerald green met baby blue._

"_Who are you?" The blond whispered, rain trailing down his face, as he looked completely unsure of everything._

_The redhead merely stared, eyeing the boy's naked form before removing his jacket and settling it around him._

_There was a small squeak, but the boy snuggled into the jacket and took in the scent from it._

_The other smiled, holding out a hand._

_The boy reached up and clasped it, allowing himself to be led down the alleyways._

Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you won't say the words.  
Please, Please

The lights had shut off, filling the room with darkness as the 'thump' of a bed sounded into tanned ears. There was a slight shift; the one guessed the other was reaching for the covers, before a small yawn and head meeting the pillow.

Black gloved fingers grasped the edge of the window, lifting the person up to hook a black-covered pant leg over the ledge and into the room. The black coat was tossed carelessly to the chair nearby as the black boots carried him over the bed. A small 'pff' sound indicating the man's bottom hitting the soft mattress. A grin stretched onto the man's face, hands running through the sleeper's blond hair before grazing across the cheek.

"Roxy…"

The name was quiet, the blond's eyebrows twitching softly, however he began to lightly snore. The man chuckled, shaking his head before the grin became a soft smile.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

The blond did nothing; eyes closed as sleep kept its hold on him.

The man ran a hand through flaming red hair, green eyes sad as the lips smiled.

"All the fun times…"

"_We need to give you a name."_

_The blond's head tilted to the side cutely._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Axel."_

_The blond smiled, "Axel!" He repeated as if a newborn child._

_The redhead smiled back, "Can you remember anything at all?"_

_The blond seemed to think hard, baby blue eyes squeezing shut tightly to remember, "The name Sora!"_

_Axel chuckled, of course the name of his somebody, that's something all nobodies remembered._

"_So if we can change Sora's name around…" Axel quickly pulled pen to paper; writing things down and scribbling them out faster then the blond could read._

_The blond sat there, watching in confusion as Axel began to tap the side of his head with the pen._

_Axel paused, looking up, tapping the pen against his forehead again._

_The blond repeated, as if playing Simon Says._

_Axel chuckled again, removing the pen and doing it with his index finger, only causing the blond to repeat the movement. By the mirth in the baby blue eyes, the blond was obviously enjoying the game._

"_That'll be our secret sign, k?"_

_The blond smiled, eyes shut in happiness, "The secret sign!"_

_Axel's fingers picked up the pen again, writing something down before looking at the paper, to the blond, then the paper again._

_Lips stretched into a grin._

"_From now on, your name is Roxas."_

_The blond blinked twice before smiling like a small kitten, "Roxas! Roxas!" He echoed.  
_

_Axel grinned, shaking his head as the blond began to run around, shouting the name over and over again._

Axel glanced down; the blond had curled up more, clutching his sheets in his hands softly. "Oh god, it's weird remembering you that _nice_."

_  
__**Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

"Xigbar says I'm doing it wrong." 

"_Doing what wrong?" Axel asked, looking up from his book to his blond best friend._

"_He says I glare wrong!" Roxas cried, throwing his hands into the air and pouting._

_Axel gave a chuckle; Sora's characteristics had finally been showing through Roxas. With Sora's heart inside Roxas, Axel figured they'd be permanently similar, but the blond barely acted like the brunette at all._

"_That's because you're not meant to glare."_

_Roxas blinked, "Really?"_

_Axel shook his head, "You'll probably be called cute and then molested for being that way."_

_Roxas pouted and attempted to glare, but he'd ended up looking more like a kicked puppy._

_Axel grinned, "Yup, there it is, be careful, Vexen's bound to turn the corner and see you and try to discover what makes you so cute by performing weird experiments."_

_Roxas squealed, moving to the safety behind Axel's chair, "Don't let him get me!!"_

"_Then there's no glaring, k?"_

"… _But… hmmm… fine…"_

"Cheater." Axel joked, lightly pushing the blond in the shoulder, "You glare on a constant basis."

Roxas whimpered, using an arm to shove back the Axel's unconsciously.

There was a wide smile.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

"_You know."_

_Axel glanced quietly towards his lover, watching the blond glare from the bed._

"_That was cheating."_

"_What, that you forget to target ticklish spots during sex, not my fault!"_

_Roxas's cheeks were red, arms folded as he let out a huff, "You're a cheater!"_

_Axel shrugged, "All right, I'm a cheater."_

_A second later a pillow came flying through the air, sailing until it hit the redhead's head in the back._

"_You little brat! You're dead!"_

_A squeal later, Axel had pounced, capturing his lover as his fingers attached to the tickle spots the blond had mentioned earlier._

"_Nooooooooooooo!!" Roxas cried out, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard, "Lemme go!!"_

"_Say Keyblade!"_

"_Never!!"_

_The tickles became more frequent, causing the blond to choke as he gasped for breath._

"_Okay! Okay! Keyblade!"_

_Within a second Roxas was released, lying on his back and catching his breath._

"_Why say Keyblade?"_

_Axel just smiled, leaning down to brush his lips against Roxas's._

"_No reason."_

Axel shook his head, poking Roxas's cheek as the blond grunted, "Are you still ticklish?" He reached down, softly stroking against the blond's side, causing him to squirm and squeal. "Maybe even a little more then before."

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

"_Hey Axel, all nobodies are created from somebody's that loose their hearts, right?"_

_Axel paused, looking at him, "Yeah."_

_Roxas's lips pursed, "You and I are nobody, right?"_

_Axel's eyebrow rose, "Where are you going with this?"_

"_Have you ever met my Somebody?"_

_Axel frowned, lips pursing harder._

_Had Axel ever met Sora?_

_Loads of times_

_But with Naminé erasing Sora's memories of Castle Oblivion, the brunette would surely think Axel was the enemy rather then an ally._

_And since Sora's memories were gone…_

_They truly hadn't met at all._

"_Nope Roxas, I've never met Sora, but I've watched him during fights with others like Larxene and Marluxia."_

_Roxas blinked, tilting his head back to remove the bangs from his eyes before resting his arms on the table and burying his chin into his arms, "What's he like anyways?"_

_Axel's lips slid into a smile, dropping what he was doing as he watched Roxas's face._

"_Sora's certainly different, he's the wielder of the most legendary and powerful weapon of them all…"_

Axel sighed, glancing down at Roxas's face that had scrunched up, "I'm not going to have to explain Sora and Nobodies and such again, am I Roxy?"

_**Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?"  
"Isn't someone missing me?"  
**_

"_So this is Twilight Town?" Roxas asked, overlooking the town on his spot on the clock tower._

"_Sora is sleeping here somewhere." Axel answered, looking towards the sea, "We're supposed to gather information to find out where so we can kill him."_

_Roxas shrugged, jumping from his spot, onto the clock, onto the clock's hands, then finally falling to the floor near the stairs._

"_You didn't need to go that far." Axel shot out, stepping through a darkness portal._

"_Let's get the information and get out of here." Roxas glared, "This damn town is making me uncomfortable."_

"_Twilight Town's making you uncomfortable Roxas?"_

_Roxas glared and hissed through clenched teeth, "That's what I SAID!"_

"_Ice cream!" Axel suddenly pointed to a cart, running towards it and ignoring Roxas's 'hey!'._

_Suddenly a ball hit his leg softly, bouncing to the floor on his side. He picked it up before glaring at it._

"_Hey! Can you throw it over here?"_

_Roxas looked up, seeing a dirty blond in army designed pants, a black shirt, and green vest. The blond lifted the ball over his shoulder, "This?"_

_The dirty blond nodded, "Sorry, we didn't mean to hit you!"_

"_HAYNER!!" The brunette girl cried running towards them with a small chubby black-haired boy behind. "You can't catch for your worth!"_

"_Maybe you should throw better Olette!" The dirty blond shot back._

"_Guys…" The black-haired one sighed._

"_Stay out of this Pence!" They cried out, glaring between them as sparks appeared._

_Pence turned towards Roxas, "Can we have our ball back please?"_

_Roxas nodded mutely, tossing it to them and watching the black-haired teen pull the other two away. The blond shook his head; Twilight Town had some weird people in it…_

"_Here." Axel had finally returned, holding out a stick covered in a blue ice cream, "It's apparently a delicacy in Twilight Town, it's called Sea Salt Ice Cream."_

_Roxas rose an eyebrow but accepted it anyways, "Weird name."_

_Axel grinned, putting his melting ice cream in his mouth, "It's really good, trust me."_

_Roxas frowned, paused, then grabbed the ice cream from his lover._

"Hey, next time we get a calm time, we'll get some more ice cream, k?"

The blond paused from snoring, his hand reaching up to grasp Axel's softly. Axel paused then grinned.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
**_

_Axel winced, opening his eyes to see a single light on in the room. Glancing towards the clock he read the time '2:04' in bright red numbers. "Rox…?"_

_The chair from the desk rattled slightly, Axel's sleepy half-lidded eyes met Roxas's surprised baby blue._

"_What are you doing up?"_

_The blond quickly looked towards the book on the desk in front of him, "No reason, go back to sleep."_

"_You have a mission today too." Axel scoffed, head falling back on his pillow but watching Roxas through a half-lidded gaze._

"_I'll be back to bed in a bit."_

_Axel watched Roxas close the book, push it off to the side and pull open another one. By the time Roxas had skimmed through the entire 700-page book Axel had looked at the clock again._

_It read 4:15_

_With a sigh he stood up, walking over and turning off the light. He ignored Roxas's protesting squeal and snapped the book shut, grabbing his lover bridal style and walking over to the bed. He tossed Roxas in first before tumbling in after, settling in before wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist and burying his face into his lover's chest._

_Roxas had squeaked out before whimpering and giving up his already failed war. He shut his eyes and buried his face in Axel's hair._

_And when Axel awoke the next morning, there he was, still asleep. The bags under Roxas's eyes from sleepless hours had now started to disappear and bring back the youthful face of his lover._

Those bags were gone now, Roxas apparently kept up with his sleeping for once. Fingers trailed over Roxas's cheeks, the blond gave a small purr of content.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**_

"_So you're leaving?"  
_

_The blond paused, not looking up from the floor, he could feel his lover's gaze slowly shooting up to him before sighing, "Why'd the keyblade choose me? I have to figure that out by myself."_

"_You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel immediately shouted out, hand flying to the air beside him as he pushed himself off the wall._

_Roxas glanced towards his lover before looking back to the street in front of him, "No one would miss me."_

"_That's not true!" Axel answered, watching the blond walk towards the skyscraper._

"_I would."_

The blond frowned, burying his face in Axel's sleeve, the redhead smiled, allowing Roxas to nuzzle him.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

"You're just waiting for me to tell you that you're right, aren't you?" Axel grinned, finally leaning down and brushing his lips against Roxas's before pulling back.

"I have to get going before Xemnas or Saix notice I'm gone."

The portal appeared, he stood and grabbed his jacket before placing it back on. Shooting one last glance at Roxas, Axel smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love."

And he stepped through the portal, it dying and fading to the floor quickly.

Roxas's lips twitched upward into a smile, squeezing his hand closer to his heart as he slept on.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhhh**_

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I don't have much time, so plushies of Axel saying 'got it memorized' for all!

Roxas: _**twitch**_ I was sleeping the whole time

Tke: … I'm not in the mood for you to wake up and fuck your lover Roxy

Roxas: _**bright red**_ SHUT UP!!

PLEASE REVIEW!! MY FIRST AKUROKU ONE SHOT!!! YAY!!!


End file.
